With the increasing development and widespread application of computers, mobile phones, and other terminal electronic devices, security problems have caught increasing attention, and one kind of security is reflected in security protection on specific files (including software and so on). For the protection on the specific files, a manner currently adopted is described as follows: these files are encrypted through encryption/decryption software and so on; when a file needs to be run or is run, after a password of the encryption/decryption software is input correctly, a user finds a directory where an encrypted file is located; inputs a correct password of the file that needs to be run or is run; decrypts the file; and runs the file after the decryption is completed, or runs a file or software on which memory-based decryption is performed. Based on this manner, when a file on which memory-based decryption is performed needs to be run or is run, it is required to manually input a password of the file that needs to be run, and the file is run after password authentication is correct and the file is decrypted, which severely affects the efficiency of running of the encrypted file.